Arty's No You
by grayember13
Summary: Barbara still hasn't forgiven Dick for interacting/flirting/taking a picture with the new girl Artemis . So Dick decides to do something about it. Song-fic.


**I randomly thought of this after hearing Jesse's old and better music and thought this would fit Dick and Babs at this point. Hope y'all enjoy! Italics are the lyrics. **

It had been a rough week for me. No, not cause of homework or bullies but because my best friend refuses to talk to me! I keep trying but every time my mouth opens she walks away with her head held high and ignores me. I'm not exactly popular and I'm cool with that but seriously? School sucks either way but Babs makes it worth it. It was time to end this and in order to do so I have to enlist help. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of my Calculus class and bored to death. Why did Bruce make me take this? Oh well only twenty minutes left. I'm just gonna have to come up with the perfect idea to win her back. Oh wait not like that, I mean in the friend/sister way.

"Mr. Grayson!"

"Yes Mr. D?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am."

"Oh really? Then what is the answer to this question?"

"Forty-two."

"That is incorrect."

"Really? Might want to double-check."

Mr. D looked at the problem displayed on the board and opened his mouth to reply but the bell had rang signaling it was time to go home and put my plan into action. I rushed out the door to get to my locker, grabbed the books I needed and rushed outside to wait for Alfred. I had to wait for ten minutes but finally the car arrived. I opened the door and stepped in. Alfred opened his mouth but me being afraid of losing a friend interrupted him. I began to quickly tell him whats wrong and how I was going to solve it. After I finished explaining it, he nodded and agreed to lend me a hand. It was all coming together. Now it was time to call in some favors of mine and

Babs. POV

I got a call from Alfred saying Bruce or should I say Batman needed help decoding a message from Riddler. Before I agreed I made sure Dick or Robin wasn't gonna be there. I was still not speaking to Dick. I mean come on! He NEVER talks to other girls and refuses to tell me who that one girl is! He and I don't keep secrets from each other. So do you expect me to forgive? Well even if you do I don't. So here I was at the big mansion of theirs and rose my hand to ring the doorbell. I had to wait for a few moments but Alfred opened it with one of those 'I know something you don't' smiles. That means I need to watch every step I take so I don't walk into a trap. He gestured for me to come in, which I did, and when I walked in it was all dark and quiet.

"Hello? Alfred?"

The lights turned on and the first thing I noticed was the stage and there were red, yellow, green, and purple lights that were focused on Dick who was holding a microphone in one of his hands. Wait a minute! Alfred said he wasn't going to be here! He's got some explaining to do! While I was screaming in my head, music began to blare from some hidden loud speakers. Then Dick began to sing in this gorgeous voice I never knew he had. Damn him! Another little secret to add to the mix!

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

A few girls in skimpy bikinis walked by on the stage and start to touch his face. But he kept his attention focused on me. He pointed to me and continued with that smile of his.

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

Wait! What did he just say? He walks back and forth on the stage keeping those baby blue eyes on me.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

Aaaaawwww! Okay I admit he knows how to sweet talk someone but this isn't gonna get him out of this mess.

_[Chorus:]_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

At this point my heart is beating a hundred times faster. He put his hand on his heart and swayed his hips to the beat.

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

A few girls gave Dick magazines but he ripped them apart and threw them on the ground.

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

He put his hand on his heart and made a gesture similar to that of someone locking something away and pretended to throw an invisible object to me.

_[Repeat chorus]_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

Darn it! This little song is making me soft!

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

Those same girls from before approached him but he held up his hand to block them away.

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me._

He smiled and beckoned me to him. I refused to go though and merely crossed my arms and shook my head.

_[Repeat chorus]_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

The music began to fade away. He walked off said stage and approached me. He stopped directly in front of me. He looked directly in my eyes and took my right hand in his and kissed it! The lights faded way and the lights turned on. All I could see was that smile of his.

"Well...?"

"..."

"Come on Babs! I've been trying to make it up to you for a while though personally I think its silly. YOU are my best friend and no one can replace you! And if it wasn't obvious I really like you and..."

I interrupted him by grabbing his arm and I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. My eyes were closed but I heard a surprised mmmff from him and knew his eyes were still open. Well that had to be changed. With more pressure and energy I pressed my lips against his. My tongue touched his lips asking for permission and he granted it. I slipped mine in his mouth and began to massage him. Soon enough he touched mine with his. Our tongues battled for dominance but mine of course won. After a few minutes we broke apart for air and we were both panting and red in the cheeks. He glanced at me and smiled. He gave me a cute little peck on the lips.

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Oh come here Boy wonder."

I grabbed his tie and began to kiss him even more roughly earning a sexy moan from him. In the back of my mind it occurred to me that I really should thank that girl. Theres always tomorrow but right now I'm busy.

**I was really nervous writing this. Never written a make out scene so hope it was okay. Babs knows about Dick's night activities but at this time was not allowed to know the team's secret identities. Dick is 13 and Babs is 15. This make out scene is probably a bit too mature for them at this age but a lot of younger kids in this day and age are having more mature thoughts and dreams. So there my excuse. Thanks so much for reading this and hope you all liked! Please review and let me know what you thought**


End file.
